


Mistress Bonbon

by Reciprocate



Series: Light in The Abyss. [4]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: Burden with tedious, stressful workload, Krystal seeks a break from it all and him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Krystal stared down at the convoluted controls of the jet's simulation.  
Her eyes trailed from the left to the right as she studied each knob, lever, and panel.  
Parting her brows, her mouth hung half open while she scratched the back of her head.  
She pursed her lips, sinking her fangs into them, an acute apprehension crept up her spine when thin beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

She cupped her palm on her chin and rubbed it against it as warm, sultry air escaped her lips. Krystal checked once more before she flipped switches on the left.

 _Breakers in, switches set to normal..._ Her brows wavered. _Oxygen off. thing on auto..._ She blinked as her stomach knotted. _Something...switches to normal_. She leaned back into the seat before she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

A soft, saccharine voice asked, "Need help?"

Krystal's fur bristled as she pressed her palms against her chest and faced the voice to her left: her eyes rounded as they met one's as blue as the pristine ocean of Cape Claw.

The lynx leaned on the cockpit's rim with her elbows against it and cradled her white fluffy cheeks, appearing soft to the touch, in her palms. Her soothing gaze cleansed the crippling dread.

"Umm..." Krystal's eyes skirted away as they sunk.

_Would he be disappointed if I did?_

She blinked before her gaze met with the Lynx's. "Y-yes, please."

"Alright, let's see." She leaned forward as Krystal scooted back and gave her space. She checked the control panel from left to right. "It's pretty hard to remember."

Krystal nodded, sinking her back into the leather seat and slumping into it.

"First time?" She faced Krystal, a faint half-smile creased her lips.

Halfheartedly nodding, Krystal's cheeks burned as she halfway faced away and averted her gaze, tightening her stomach.

The lynx waved a lax palm down through the air while she shut her eyes and smiled. "Don't fret, it's difficult." She peeked at Krystal with her soothing gaze.  
"I'm sure someone as lovely as you will get it."

Krystal's clasped, curling lips and parted brows wavered while she set her fist in front of her mouth. Her strands of hair covered her eyes as her head leaned down. She glimpsed through it, heart fluttering with swooning zest.

"What's your name by the way?" She leaned back on the rim of the simulator, refusing to budge her playful stare.

She whispered, "Krystal."

"Aww," She cooed. "Such a cute name." She paused. "Mines Miyu, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended an arm, offering an odd gesture.

Krystal stared at Miyu's palm, blinking, her gaze raised to meet Miyu's.

"It's a...handshake." Miyu waited for a reply but she didn't receive one. "Would it be okay if I showed you?"

"Hmm." Krystal shrugged.

Miyu's hand limped as her head wilted and eyes slumped. She sighed. "That's okay." Her cheerful expression returned before she crossed her arms, resting them on the rim.  
"Where ya from?"

Krystal faced her head in the opposite direction of Miyu, staring down at her feet. The words stung her throat as an abrupt frigid chill stabbed her spine, euthanizing the melancholy thought. "...Cerinia..."

"Bet it's gorgeous." Miyu's eyes widen while they beamed with interest. "Where is it?"

Crippling dread crept through Krystal's arteries. "Where are you from?"

Miyu flinched back a bit, she blinked for a second before she leaned her head to the side and scratched it. "Central."

"Where's that?"

"Here, silly." Miyu chuckled.

"Oh..."

"Guess you're really not from here."

"Yeah..."

"By the way, _love_ the dye. Where do you get it?"

"Dye?"Krystal faced her, she tilted her head to the side as her ears perked up.

"Yeah, it's dye right?" Miyu raised a brow. "Right?"

"What is dye?"

Miyu froze, her eyes rounded while her mouth hung half open.  
"Ha, you got me." She weakly chuckled, waving a palm through the air.  
"Really, what do you use?"

Silence.

Sweat trickled down Miyu's forehead, slipping by her twitching brows.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"A-are you okay?" Krystal watched Miyu as she stared at Krystal with wide eyes and blinked. "Err...is some-"

"Can I see?"

Krystal's cheeks seared while she pulled her arms close to her chest, recoiling back into the seat while staring away from Miyu. She played with her sweaty palms, rubbing her laced fingers together: heart skipping and drumming within her constrained chest. The latex suit stuck to her pricking, warm skin. Her mind fogged from the teeming bliss.

_What is this? What is going on? Oh...dear. Why do I feel fuzz-_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that." Miyu's black pointy ears pinned back.  
"It's just...are you really blue?"

"Y-yes."

Miyu's jaw hung, her pupils shrunk while she stared at Krystal.

_Is that...odd?_

Brows parting, eyes rounding, and the end of her lips curling up into an amused smile, Miyu leaned forward towards Krystal, her muzzle an inch away from hers. "That's so amaz-" She reeled back as she flailed her arms in the air while she slid backward off of the rim before Krystal could catch her.  
She plummeted blow, a light fleeting thud ensued.  
Her weak voice cried out, "I'm okay."

Krystal set her hands on the rim and peeked over it, staring down at Miyu, who winced and groaned. "Need help?"

Miyu clenched her teeth, she faux a smile and a breathy laugh while she shut her wavering eyes as she shook her palms towards Krystal.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Miyu groaned, she set herself upright and placed one arm behind to support her lopsided body.

Krystal clambered out of the cockpit, placing one foot at a time on the stairs while descending. She jumped off the second before last and landed by Miyu. Bending her knees and extending her palm, Krystal grasped Miyu's soft, fuzzy, warm hand and heaved her up.

"I usually land on my feet..." Miyu rubbed the back of her head while her smile dimpled her cheeks and her eyes narrowed. "But was distracted by such beauty."

"Do you need medical aid?" Krystal rested her palms together between her thighs.

Miyu's smile withered, ears pinned to the back of her head, and eyes sagged. Her voice dulled, "I'm good."

_Was I rude?_

Krystal's gut gnarled, her brows knitted while the side of her lip crooked down. A sinking, stabbing feeling slithered through her tense chest while her heart beats ebbed.  
"Is something wrong?" Her eyes met with Miyu's dejected ones.

"No." Miyu set her hands on her hip while her lips struggled to crease her lips.  
"By the way, your necklace is nice."

"Necklace?" Krystal set her hand on the box communicator device.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous on you."

"It's ugh...umm." Krystal dipped her head forward as she rested her fist against her lips. She stammered while she paused to rove her mind for an answer. "Translator?"

Miyu's ears perked up. "That'd explain your wondrous accent." Her beaming expression returned.

_Her...smile is so..._

A comforting, fluttering, ecstatic joy snuggled Krystal's heart while her cheeks dimpled and burned from the delight of Miyu's smile; a purgative, deep exhale passed through her nose.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you like to go for a walk?" Miyu's eyes locked with Krystal's.

_That is...strange?_

"U-ugh..." Krystal's eyes widen while her fur bristled. She peeked over her shoulder to glance at the simulator before she stared back at Miyu. _Would it be okay?_ She clasped her hands together and played with her paw pads: Miyu's pleasant gaze begged her to join.

"It's just for a bit. I'll train you after."

_Would he be okay with that?_

Heart pounding.  
Contorted stomach fluttering.  
Each deep inhale and exhale nudged the complex emotion through her veins.  
Her wavering lips moved to answer but the heavy words fumbled out of her mouth.

"Y-yes!"

_Why did I say that?_

Miyu's eyes glisten like the refracting light against the river of Thorntail Hollow.  
She nudged her head in the direction of the hanger's sliding doors.

Standing still, Krystal sighed, her eyes trailed towards the ground before she shut them and shook her head. She followed.

They strolled up to them, Miyu placed her hand on the latch and pulled it aside as the doors slid open.

Krystal set the back of her hand over her eyes when rays of relieving light seeped into the room. Thrums of engines and cries of taking off jets filled the runway and masked Miyu's voice while she beckoned for Krystal to follow outside.

_Is...this normal?_

She trailed behind, stepping onto the concrete walkway.

Miyu halfway faced her, she smiled and tilted her head to the side to indicate for Krystal to step beside her. She waited for Krystal until she's next to her. "— — — — here?"

"Huh?" Krystal shook her head.

" **Why are you** — — "

Krystal cupped a hand by her ear and leaned her head towards Miyu while she shook it.

" **Hold on**." Miyu extended her hand and gestured to halt her speech.

They stepped onwards towards the hangers, pacing by idle jets; they headed towards a rusty jeep, Miyu sat in the driver seat as Krystal clambered into the passenger; they drove to the distant facility, neither spoke a word.

_This is okay, right?_

Gust of wind howled in Krystal's ears while they drove down the rugged road.  
Apprehension slithered through her spine.

When the thrums of the jet's engines died down, Miyu spoke, "Why are you here?"

"Orders."

" _What_ , are you from the military?" Miyu glimpsed at Krystal.

Krystal faced Miyu, her brows raised and head tilted to the side. "Military?

Miyu's ears pinned back. "Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"Huh, so..." Miyu paused. "Who did?"

Krystal sunk into the leather seat as she stared up at the clear sky with passing jets.  
"Star Fox."

No response.

Peeking at Miyu, Krystal's contorted stomach teemed with nausea while her arms quivered and tense chest flutters. Miyu's stared dead on, her stoic stair shot a frigid bolt through Krystal's tightening body.

_What is this?_

She played with her fingers and waited for a reply that never came. Glancing at Miyu, Krystal watched as her apricot fur waved in the wind; the black markings like tribal tattoo on Miyu's forehead mesmerized her.

"That boy band?" Miyu's brows narrowed as her pursed lips withered.

"Hm?"

"They're making you do this?" Miyu's squinted eyes trailed towards Krystal for a second.

Krystal blinked.

"Don't."

"H-huh?" Krystal's head recoiled.

"Just don't, they're awful."

_That is...not right?_

"Why is th-"

"What do you want to do?"

"Err..." Krystal placed her palm over her mouth and tilted her head down to the side, brooding on her vapid thoughts. "Right now?"

"No." Miyu shook her head. "What do you want to do."

"I do not follow."

"What do you see yourself doing?"

Krystal blinked, her brows parted.

"...What would you like to do with your life...?"

"Oh!" Krystal fiddled with a strand of her hair, twirling it around her finger. Her heart sunk as the poignant, leaden words left her dragging lips  
"I do not know."  
Her eyes trailed away onto the horizon of the passing, lush plain.  
The glare of the facility's glass on the left side caught her attention while they drove up to its parking lot. They stopped on a vacant side of the structure.

Miyu cut the ignition. Her half-lidded, soothing eyes pleaded for an answer.

Neither budged while their eyes locked with one another.  
They basked in the beating sun.  
Silence.

Krystal wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Because of them?" Miyu's brows furrowed.

"I need to train, please take me back."

"Do you want to or do _they_."

_Why does she care?_

Krystal rested her palms on her lap, facing away from Miyu. "Please take me back."

"Don't want to get a drink first? There's a decent bar." Miyu nudged her head towards the glass entrance way. Her playful, beaming smile returned. "I'll buy."

Sweat drenched Krystal body as the uncomfortable, tight latex suit stuck to her skin.  
Her scratchy dry throat ached while she flicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.  
The rays of the overbearing sun lashed against her.

_Would it be bad to? Just for a moment?_

"Well?"

"I...don't know."

"Ask yourself this." Miyu extended a finger in front of Krystal.  
"Are you living for yourself, or others?"

Krystal glimpsed at the distant hanger, distorted by heat waves.  
_I owe him._  
The thought of the convoluted controls flooded her mind; throttling and snuffing her joy.  
He'd appear when her daydream drifted, his snide, cynical grin violated her.  
She faced Miyu, peering into her eyes.  
_He wouldn't yell at me again...would he?_  
Her fluttering heart crumbled, sinking.  
Trembling, she spoke up.  
"Y-yes."

Miyu extended her arm out towards the air and shut her eyes before she shot it down through the air. " _Yes_." She jutted two fingers from her fist while she waved them towards to the door.

They hopped out of the seat and headed towards the entrance.

A gust of chilling, whirring wind from the door's air conditioner alleviated the heat.  
They strolled through the vacant lobby. Their boots pattered against the checkered tile floor.

Krystal trailed behind.

Miyu peeked over her shoulder. "So, are they loaded?"

"Hm?"

"Are they rich?"

They passed the front desk to their right. The worker glanced up from their newspaper and waved.

Miyu set her hand on her swaying hip. "Too personal?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, I think..." Her eyes trailed up Miyu's stern back. "They are?" Miyu's balmy scent brushed against her nostrils; Krystal shuddered while her body eased. Each drawn-out breath nuzzled her tightening chest: her tail swayed through the air.

They headed up two flights of stairs.  
Miyu in front and Krystal in the back across from her.  
Running her hand on the frigid railing, Krystal lowered her head and covered her outstretched smile with her wavering hand while her cheeks burned.

_Am I sick?_

"C'mon slowpoke." Miyu stopped on the top of the stairs, halfway facing her.

"Sorry," Krystal whispered and nodded. She jogged up the stairs to meet with her.

"Be warned, it's piss water." Miyu's lopsided smile dimpled her cheek. "But, lucky for you, I _know_ the good stuff." They stepped towards the round counter bar, but Miyu stopped while Krystal stumbled into her. She raised her pointer in the air. "Not allergic to sweet stuff?"

"No?"

"Do you like it?" Miyu paced forward and Krystal trailed behind.

"Yes."

" _Awesome_ , ever had a Wallbanger?"

Krystal shook her head.

"Oh, you'll _love_ it." Miyu sat on the stool and Krystal joined beside her. She faced the cheetah bartender, who sat in his seat and read a datapad while he sipped a steaming drink. "Hey, Vic, two Wallbanger with a twist. Light ice this time."

  
Vic peeked from his datapad, he nudged his head towards an overhead display that read closed.

"C'mon, be a pal." Miyu set her hands on her red shirt beneath the tan button coat. "You're breaking my heart." She jutted her quivering lip out while her eyes glisten from the moister.

Crooking his upper lip and flashing his fangs, Vic's eyes narrowed.

Miyu dipped her head down while she scrunched up her shoulders to compress her breast: her tail flicked as its fur bristled. "It's rude to turn a lady away." Her eyes withered, she faux a lewd smile.

Vic peeked over them, his eyes fixated on something before he faced them.  
He typed on the datapad.  
Rapping his fingers.  
He flipped it over.

Krystal squinted her eyes as she read the text.

_She shows me her — i— s and I will._

Vic's eyes studied Krystal's body.

Miyu leaned in and whispered, "Are you fucking serious?" She sat back in her seat and glimpsed in the area that Vic did. "I swear..." She shook her head and sighed.

Vic's eyes slid towards Krystal's. He twirled his mustache before he typed again and revealed the text.

_Do i— or s— op was— ing my — ime._

Vic's eyes narrowed while a sardonic, toothy grin creased his lips.

"Fuck no, I'll do it, but she stays out." Miyu's muzzle furrowed, brows came together, and a low growl slipped out of her clasped lips.

His chin wilted while his lips dipped. He stared at her unfazed, typing down more text and showing them.

_Real ones._

Vic raised a brow.

Krystal blinked, she tilted her head to the side before she stared at Miyu.  
"What does that me-"

Miyu spoke through her clenched teeth, "Fuck you." Heavy drawn-out breaths seeped from her flaring nostrils while she crossed her arms.

Vic waved his finger through the air and grinned. He typed and showed them:

_Or, me you, ba— hroom. — hir— y minu— es._

"Ten and I pay." Miyu huffed and faced away.

Vic scratched the side of his upper lip. He raised a brow, starring aloft in that same corner. He shrugged before he pointed his lax finger over towards the bathrooms behind him.

"This won't be long." Miyu faked a smile and half-hearted a wave.

Krystal jolted when Vic took a picture of her.

"You're fucking disgusting."

Vic shrugged.

 _What is going on?_ Krystal set her palms on her lap as she watched the two walk away.  
Perplexed with the peculiar events, her mind wondered, failing to piece it together.  
Her brows creased her forehead, she swiveled in her seat to observe the outside.  
Minutes went by as her thoughts roved. She fixated on the dead grass, the shade of his fur. She spoke under her breath, "Will he be mad?" Her ears flatten and tail curled.  
A distraught, drowning dread surged through her tense body.  
Her stomach contorted when his cruel, cynical voice cried through her crippled mind.  
Each nerve-wracking idea manifested, cannibalizing and degrading her heaven.  
His devilish glare, fangs ready to strike, cornering her like a helpless animal.  
Raising his fist up in the air like a Sharpclaw about to club her.  
The ill conjuring of his lies while he feigned his sorrow.  
"I'm keeping you safe, okay?" He'd say.  
"Keep close to me, okay?" He'd say.  
"I love you, okay?" the fucker say.

Krystal covered her eyes with her wavering palm, blistering tears welled on the edge of her shut eyes. She wiped them away with her fingers.  
She inhaled, held it within her searing chest, and exhaled a cleansing sigh.  
The creak of the door caught her attention.

Miyu stepped out of the bathroom, her expression bleak and lifeless before she approached the bar with a feckless smile and wilted eyes. she half-heartedly thumbed up and sat beside Krystal.

Vic slipped into the bar's counter and leaned below before he mixed his concoction.

They sat there for a moment, neither spoke a word.

"How long are you here?" Miyu rested her crossed arms on the counter while she leaned forward and dipped her head between her shoulders. Her glossy, pained eyes met with Krystal's.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry." Miyu shut her eyes, smiled, and waved her hand. "Anyway, how long do you have?"

"Until I finish training." Krystal glanced at Miyu's flicking tail.

"What counts as finished?"

Krystal pondered for a moment. "Ughh...flying, shooting, winning?"

"So passing the simulator?"

"Yes!"

The corner of Miyu's pleasant smile dimpled her cheek.  
"Bet you'll pass within a jiffy."

"Jiffy?"

"It means..." Miyu paused. "Someone as beautiful and sweet like you, won't have any issues." She lifted her head and winked.

"What does beauty do with skill?"

Miyu's head collapsed as she sighed. "Well...beauty is deadly?"

Silence.

"You're a tough cookie." Miyu posture straighten.

"Tough cookie?" Krystal's brows raised.

Miyu stammered while she scratched the side of her rosy cheeks as her eyes scurried away. "You're strong and sweet."  
She shut her eyes, an awkward, breathy laugh escaped from her hanging mouth, and she rubbed the back of her neck.  
Her flushed, fluffy face evoked a keen, fluttering bolt of fervent, pleasant giddiness through Krystal's sweaty body.

Vic peeked at the two before Miyu's warm expression twisted while she hissed at him.

"I'm strong?" Krystal lowered her head, her hair covered her sagging eyes.  
Her mouth hung half open until Miyu rested her paw on Krystal's shoulder and patted her.

Miyu removed her arm and thumbed Krystal up, nodding and winking.

Krystal's meek smile pressed against her cheeks before she peeked through the strands of her hair while her eyes locked with Miyu's: she fidgeted in her seat and played with her sweaty hands, both lost in each other's gazes, a teeming, teetering torrent of joy tip-toed throughout her body as her thoughts traveled through the pleasant fog that bloomed when her fluttering, light heart and shallow breaths hasten. "T-thank you." She did a light bow with her head.

"Aww, don't thank me." Miyu fanned her hand through the air while she shut her eyes.  
"You're just so beau-"

Vic set the drinks on the table.

Miyu froze, she slued her head towards Vic, keeping her pleasant, warm expression.  
"Be a deary and..." Her blissful expression twisted into malice while she leaned forward, and her face shrouded when her head blocked out the light.  
"Fuck off, piss ant."

No response.

"Do it." She flicked her sharp claws out of her right hand. "Or I'll rip your throat out."

Vic rolled his eyes before he lifted the counter's flap door and slunk away.

"Now, where were we?" Miyu's cheerful expression returned.

"Why those two short?" Krystal stared at the trimmed claws on Miyu's hand before she crossed her arms and leaned on them.

"Reasons." Miyu's ears slanted, she nudged the tall glass to Krystal with her left.  
"Anyway, drink."

Krystal stared at her for a moment, she lifted the chilled glass and whiffed in the zesty mix. Its acute, peculiar smell assaulted her crinkling nose.  
She watched Miyu sip hers before Krystal pressed the rim of the glass against her lips and edged the orange frigid towards them.  
Sloshing the strong fruity taste within her cheeks.  
She paused, eyes rounding and ears perking.  
She swallowed the bitter, blistering fluid.  
Gagging and heaving.  
She shuddered.

_What is this!_

Her eyes settled on the glass before she stared at Miyu, who drank with ease.

_Is this a passage?_

"Something wrong?"

"It taste strange." Krystal crooked the side of her lip down.

" **What**! Hold on." Miyu's fur bristled and eyes rounded, she snatched the cup.  
She rested her nose above it and sniffed it before she placed the edge of her tongue in it.  
She leaned back with one arm crossed and the other rested on its wrist, cupping her hand on her rotating chin.  
"Do you feel dizzy?"

Krystal shook her head.

"What's wrong with it?" Miyu's brows parted.

"Bitter and burns."

Miyu stared at her, the side of her crooked mouth hanged while her eyes slanted; she chuckled as the side of her lips pressed against her cheek for a moment.  
"Have you drank before?"

"Drank?"

"Alcohol."

Krystal tilted her head to the side.

"Drunk, intoxicated, wasted?"

No reply.

Miyu stared at Krystal with a blank expression.

Krystal averted her gaze, eyes trailing towards the ground, she rested her palm on her blistering cheek and curled her tail.  
Miyu's stoic stare pierced and rived her heart while her gut churned.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Krystal's head jolted back as her eyes rounded and her lips receded.  
A pricking, searing apprehension surged through her body.  
Miyu's dejected stare clutched Krystal's sinking heart.

"Guess you're really not from here." Miyu's eyes wilted before they scurried away.

_Wait, am I doing something wrong?_

Cold sweat ambled down the side of Krystal's furrowed, throbbing forehead.

"How..." Miyu paused, her mouth hung open. "Old...are you?"

Krystal blinked, collecting her thoughts from the question. "Why?"

" _Wondering_."

Krystal pressed the side of her finger against the bottom of her lip.  
"Twenty."

"Oh thank Lylat." Miyu sighed and wiped her palm against her forehead.  
She playfully laughed before they ebbed into faint chuckles. "I thought you're sixteen for a sec." She whispered, "Would've been _so_ fucked."

"Sixteen?"

"Ah, ugh!" Miyu's fur stood up as her ears perked. She set her wavering hand over her mouth for a moment before she removed it. "I didn't mean like that." Sweat trickled down her forehead, passing her twitching brows. "I ugh, shit! Since you can't drink." She raised her splayed palms in the air. "I just thought you were..." Her head plummeted between her shoulders. "Young..." She swiveled in her seat, facing her back towards Krystal.

"What is wrong?"

No response.

"You okay?"

No reply.

"Miyu?"

"I'm good, don't sweat it." She pivoted in her seat, setting herself forward and toothily smiling while she shuts her eyes. "See? Nothing to worry about." She waved her hand down through the air. "Everything is dandy, yup. **HaHaHahah** ahaha..." She clasped her wavering lips as her ears slanted back.

Krystal stared at Miyu, flabbergasted and perplexed by her actions.

"So, ugh....hmm." Miyu averted her gaze before she pressed her shaking glass against her lips, leaned her head back, and chugged the liquid down while the crippling, awkward silence nagged at the moment.  
Her eyes skirted side to side: refusing to meet with Krystal's.  
She slammed the glass down and trembled.  
Her flushed cheeks bright.  
She froze in place.  
Lost in thought.  
Speechless.

She sighed, rummaging through her mind for an answer that never came.  
She fidgeted in her seat, moving her mouth but the words never came.  
She scrunched up and waited for comfort that never came.

Silence.

Krystal eyes locked with Miyu for a second before they both disengaged their gaze.  
Her lips dipped while the warm, fluttering daze clouded her mind.  
Her ears pinned back, she lapped her tail over her legs.

"I made it weird, didn't I?" Miyu leaned her head forward, rubbing the back of her neck.

"N-no, it is cute."

"Cute?" Miyu raised a brow, her wilting eyes lighten up.

"Yes, you are cute."

"Really?" Miyu's half-smile tickled Krystal's heart. "No way."

"Yes."

Miyu's slowly blinked, her squinted eyes met with Krystal's,  
"You lying."

"Nope." Searching through her eyes, Krystal's posture eased, her long-drawn-out breaths gathered Miyu's zesty aroma; it lit a spark in her pounding, longing heart.  
"You are nice to be around."

"Y'know what I think of you?" Miyu rested her elbow on the table and cradled her head in her palm.

"What?"

"I think you're adorable, lovely, and _really_ sweet." Miyu paused, her mouth hung half open.  
"You're also..." She gulped. "Hot."

Krystal tilted her head to the side. "I don't feel hot?"

Miyu chuckled. "It means I like you." Her outstretched smile sent a harmonious sensation through Krystal's body.

Krystal smiled too, her cheeks burned while they pressed into them.  
"I like you too."

_What is this? I feel so...strange. Am I happy?_

Miyu froze: speechless.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Miyu shook her head.  
"Do you mean that in..."  
She tripped over her words.  
Her rapid breaths seeped from her wavering lips.  
She lifted herself upright, moving her mouth in search of an answer.  
Sighing, she shut her eyes and collected herself before her beaming, comforting gaze met with Krystal's: her saccharine, soothing voice carried out.  
"You...love me?"

_Is this love? Am...I?_

Krystal words nestled in her throat as her wayward mind flooded with questions.  
The blissful, blossoming bliss mended his bitter, bashing words that raked her mind.  
Her breaths rapid and searing, chest tightening and stomach contorting, she shut her eyes.

Heart skipping. Mind hushed from the serenity. Her words flew.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Miyu froze as her eyes rounded, her rosy cheeks twitched, and an outstretched, toothy smile creased her lips. They sat there in nipping silence, neither budging, Miyu halfway turned away while she scrunched up, covering her quivering mouth with her wavering hand and mumbling.

Krystal gulped her dread while sweat trickled by her wavering brow: her light heart skipped.

_Did I say something rude?_

She entwined a lace of her hair with her finger as her half-lidded eyes scurried away.  
Biting her straining lip, she snickered.

"Uhhh, wow." Miyu paused, her seat creaked. "I, fuck..."  
She chugged her drink before she slammed the empty glass against the counter and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Did I say something bad?" Krystal's heart sunk, she stared at the ground.

Miyu gasped. "What! _NO, NO_! You didn't, it's just..."She inhaled before she whispered, "I tried to explain that I — — — — — ." She chuckled. " _ **FUCK**_!" She spun in her seat.  
"Oh...man." She clicked her tongue.

"Hm?" Krystal peeked at her, staring through the strings of her hair while Miyu leaned against the counter with her head cradled in her palm.

"...Ugh..." Miyu burst into laughter as her tail flailed. "Did you mean...." She clenched her teeth, raising her brows. She inhaled through them. "Ugh, ha..." She lowered her head. "Loved...me." She clasped her wavering lips.

Krystal's ears stood and her tail swooshed. "I do!" Her cheeks burned while her heart fluttered.

"I like you too, but..." Miyu halfway faced Krystal, gazing into her eyes. "We just met."

"Hmm." Krystal leaned her head back and placed her finger below her chin. "Fox said when a person likes a person they..." She blinked as she brooded. "Say love, you love them back." She smiled, shutting her eyes.

Silence.

"Right?"

"What...do you mean?"

Krystal opened her eyes as she gazed into Miyu's soft, round ones. "When Fox saved me, he told me he did it out of love, and that..." She paused to collect her thoughts.  
"In his ugh...tribe? When someone says love, you love them back." She placed her sweaty hand on her wrist as he snaked into her mind. "He said he loved me, so I have to love him back."

Miyu's jaw hung.

"Did I say...something wr-"

No reply.

They sat in silence.

"Has he hurt you?" Miyu swiveled in her seat to face her.

"Hm?"

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Err?" Krystal recoiled back in her seat.

"Has that fucker done anything to you?" Miyu's fur bristled as her breathing accelerated and nose flared.

Krystal shook her head. "What is wrong?"

"Him."

"Huh?" Krystal blinked.

Miyu rested her elbow against the counter, she placed the side of her wilting head in her palm.

A frigid twinge slunk through Krystal's tense body as her stomach wrenched.  
"Fox is not bad."

No reply.

"He saved me." Krystal rested her palm on her lap. "I owe hi-"

"You don't owe him shit!" Miyu's eyes glistened. "I know we just met, but fuck! He's screwed up."

"Screwed up?"

"Manipulating you!"

"Manipulating?"

Miyu cupped her palm on her forehead before she dragged it down by her chin.  
Her mouth moved but nothing came. She covered her quivering lips and shut her eyes.

"You do not need to worry, Fox is not bad." Krystal extended her hand and rested it on Miyu's tense shoulder. "He saved me, gave me a home, and..." She paused while sorrow welled in her eyes. "He..." Her words burned her throat like that drink, constraining them in her contorted stomach: she vomited them out.  
"...Loves me..."

"Do you?" Miyu crossed her arms, her brows knitted, and one of her flatten ears twitched.

Krystal's eyes trailed away as she tilted her head back, humming and removing her hand from Miyu's shoulder.

_Do I?"_

"He loves me." Her lies clawed at her throat.

"Are you happy?" A sliver of Miyu's fangs peeked from her quirked upper lip.

"Yes." Her daunted heart crumbled while her gut knotted.

_I think?_

Miyu leaned back, running her palm up along her forehead, she huffed.  
Her narrowed, cold eyes pierced Krystal's while a visceral, vile sorrow surged through Krystal's tense body.

"No lie?"

Krystal nodded.

They sat in silence.

Miyu opened her mouth, her jaw hung for a moment before she sighed.  
"Are you safe?" She raised a twitching brow before she shut her eyes.

Krystal's poignant, putrid guilt clung to her tongue, crumbling in her lungs: Fox's earsplitting demands plagued her mind. _He has not hurt me, so I should feel safe? But...I do not?_ Her eyes glistened from the stinging truth and voice cracked, "Yes."  
She wiped away the sorrow on the tip of her eyelids: snuffing her frisson thoughts.

"Well...that's." Miyu paused for a moment before she sighed. "Great."  
She sank her fangs into her lip and shrugged.

_Am I being rude?_

"Are you okay?" Krystal rubbed her wavering palm against the back of her neck.

"Are you two dating?" Miyu leaned the side of her body against the counter, tapping her fingers against it.

Krystal's slumped eyes trailed away, her tail lapped around her leg, and her head sunk between her shoulders. A harrowing, potent dread flooded her tightening chest as her breaths accelerated, draining her grueling doubt.

  
She rested her palms on her lap, lacing her fingers together while rubbing her thumb against her hand.

Miyu fixated on her before she faced away for a second and then back to Krystal until she shook her head and stared out the window, leaning back.  
She clasped her lips.

Shutting her searing eyes and flicking her tongue against her dry lips, Krystal halfway turned away, her mouth suspended in the air, seizing the harrowing words.  
She paused, the truth sealed in her lungs as her gut contorted.  
Her frisson, shattered mind shrilled.  
She sighed and faced her.  
Surrendering it all.  
"We are."

No reply.

They both stared at each other for a moment before they averted their gaze.

"Are you..." Miyu paused.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Miyu waved a lax hand through the air.

"You okay?"

Miyu's frail voice caressed Krystal's pointed ears. "Yeah..."

Krystal opened her mouth, but she retracted her words.

"Eh, it's whatever." Miyu shrugged. "If you're happy, well, good for you!"

_Am I?_

Miyu chuffed, she dragged her hand down her face before she scratched the side of her cheek with the clipped claw.

They both sat in silence as they stared out the structure's casement bay window.

"It was nice talking to you." Krystal bowed, the side of her lip wilted. "Thank you, Miyu." She straightened herself, gazing into Miyu's soft, lustrous orbs. Her words stung her throat like that drink. "I need to train."

" _Right_ , if you need any help." Miyu paused. "Let me know, and that...applies with _him_ too." She winked.

"Thank you."

"But..." A weak smile pressed against Miyu's cheek. Her lusting eyes locked with Krystal's. "Could you tell me about yourself?"

Krystal's head recoiled back as her eyes widen and fur bristled.  
"I need to-"

"Please?"

"I..."

_Would Fox be mad...like before?_

Krystal gulped.

I should be training.

She stared over her shoulder at the stairs before she faced Miyu: her heart skipped when her eyes settled with hers as the intrusive thoughts of the monster dissipated.

"I like to know my students." Miyu winked. "Helps with the training." A glint of her fangs peeked from her lips.

I am sure he would not mind, would he?

Silence.

" O-okay." Krystal smiled while her hazed mind hushed. "Umm...where should I start?"

"Tell me everything."

* * *

 

The sun hid behind the hills as it coated the world in an orange and red tint.

"Now do know, I don't advocate this, but." Miyu rested the side of her arm on the jeep's windshield frame.

"Do not what?"

"Oh...yeah." Miyu laughed. "Forget it." She sat in the driver's seat, rummaging her pocket, metal clinked. She pulled out her key and started the vehicle.

She pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the hangers.  
The gust of the summer breeze buffeted as the sun's dying reach drowned below the horizon before the veil of night painted the plains The beams of their headlights warded of the darkness.

"So..." Miyu paused. "You're the last...one?"

They jostled in their seat when they did a bump.

Krystal peeked at Miyu, their eyes met for a second, she nodded.  
Her body numbed. _Should I have told her?_ Goosebumps ran along her tense spine and arms. The thought of Fox's vile, stoic gaze crept through her mind as her breaths ebbed, releasing her guilt.

"Does that mean...you're government protected or some shit?"

"Why would I?"

"Endangered species...sorry." Miyu shrugged as she leaned back in her seat and rested the side of her head in her palm.

Krystal blinked, she turned to the road. "What does that mean?"

"Means you're important."

Silence.

"Are you reading my mind?" Miyu chuckled.

"No." Krystal glanced at her, lowering her head and shrouding her face with her hair.

"Could you..." Miyu rubbed the back of her neck. "Do it again?"

"Sure."

"Hold on! Ugh...let me...think." Miyu's flushed cheeks nuzzled Krystal's light heart.  
"Okay..."

Krystal shut her eyes, grasping her hands together like in a prayer. The outside world muted as the void enveloped her. Her contracted muscles eased, she smiled from Miyu's soothing, saccharine aura: teeming her fluttering heart with adoration.

_Cute, that's what you are. The cutest of cute that no one knows of...I wonder if she really likes me...wait no, don't think that! Oh shit, did she hear that? Oh wow—Song lyrics now!_

Snickering, Krystal opened her lustful eyes, meeting with Miyu's wavering, slanted ones.

Miyu's breathy chuckles and wavering smile warmed Krystal's chest. "You didn't..."  
Her brows raised as she trailed her palm back against her forehead. "Hear any of that."

Krystal opened her mouth, her blossoming bliss held onto her tongue: his bitter, brutal words slaughtered her joy, lodging her throat with dread. Her smile wilted.  
"Hear what?"

"Nothing..." Miyu's head fell towards her chest. "So...what was I thinking?"

"Song lyrics."

"Damn." Miyu glanced at Krystal for a moment. "Can you talk to me like that?"

"Huh? Krystal tilted her head to the side.

"Like, talk to my mind with your mind." Miyu froze like a statue.  
" _What_ if you could." Her smile dimpled her cheeks. "Feel what I feel or know what I know!"

"I do not know."

"Whoa? **_WWW_** _wwhat_! How do you not?" Miyu raised a brow. "Don't tell me you don't use it?"

"I do not know my limits."

"Think you could get into my mind?"

"What do you mean?"

They drove up to the side of the isolated hanger. Runway lights illuminated the area.

"I've...heard from..." Miyu tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowed. "A friend that...we'll never be understood." She killed the ignition.

_That is how I feel all the time._

Krystal leaned back in her seat, gazing up at the flecks of stars scattered across the sky.

"Eh, it's stupid."

"I do not think it is." Krystal turned her head to Miyu.

"Really?" Miyu lowered her head towards her chest. Her ears flattened.

"Yes."

"Huh, so...do you get it?"

"No." Krystal weak smile creased her lips.

"It's like..." Miyu paused. "No matter what you do, no one will understand you."

The image of Fox invaded Krystal's mind.

"I understand." Krystal's rising and falling chest contracted.

"Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"I think so?"

"Should try to read..." Miyu paused, staring down at the floor before facing away.  
"...Fox's mind..." She shrugged. "Maybe it'll help?"

"Hm." Krystal scratched her cheek.

"Hope you guys figure it out."

Krystal's pitting gut gnarled as her heart's strings severed.  
"Yeah, I hope too."

_Would it work?_

They both sat in silence.

"And I know we just met, but if you need anything." Miyu thumbed Krystal up and winked. "Talk to me."

Krystal nodded.

"It's nice talking." Miyu extended her hand out. "To you, Krystal."

"As for you too." Krystal wrapped her fingers around Miyu's soft, warm hands; their paw pads nuzzled against each other as their firm grip shook. Crippling lament coursed through her fragile veins when they let go.

Miyu and Krystal clambered out of their side of the seat: they headed towards the hanger's doors.

"Oh, heh." Miyu peeked over her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Forgot, we're..." Miyu shook her head as her toothy smile stretched across her wavering lips. She stopped at the entrance, sliding the rattling door open. "Nevermind." Blinding light reached out of the hanger.

Fox's earsplitting yells reverberated off of the walls, pricking Krystal's plummeting heart.  
"I don't give a shit! I'll smear this reputation if you can't—Krystal?"  
His eyes rouned while hers wilted: she faced away.  
He stormed to her, his boots clattered.  
Encapsulated her in his tight grasp.  
He pulled her into his chest.  
His scent violated her.  
He feigned a smile.  
Lying.

"Shit." Fox pulled his head back, eyes glistening, he stared into her coy ones.  
"Oh fuck, thank you." He snared himself around her, forcing his lips on her cheek, his firm grasp tightened. "Where were you?"

"I was out." Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox, keeping her distance.  
She peeked at Miyu, who turned away and crossed her arms.

Fox stepped back, placing his stern grasp on her shoulders. "What have I told you!" His parted brows narrowed and round eyes slanted while Krystal wrung her wavering hand.

"Stay where I am told." Krystal's ears flattened as her tail curled between her legs.  
A visceral twinge of dread clutched her chest while her breaths faltered.  
She glanced at Miyu but she shut her eyes.

Fox stared at Miyu. "Did you go with her?"

Krystal nodded, her stomach contorted as it contracted.

"Da fuck do you think you're doing?" Fox's fur bristled and tail curled up while his ears stood. He paced towards her, standing eye to eye and glaring up at her. He studied her suit. "Sure as hell not your job."

Miyu crept her eyes halfway open, she glanced at Krystal before back to Fox, she shrugged. "Shift was over." She smirked.

"Bullshit!" Fox clenched his teeth, inching himself closer as he stood on his tiptoes.

"Sir, I can get my schedule if you'd like."

"I should have you fired!"

"Excuse me, sir, but I haven't broke regulations." She paused. "If you'd like, I can contact the owner."

"I'll do more than that. I'll make sure you're fucked for what you did." Fox's fist tightened.

"Fox, I am okay, do no-"

"No you're not. Just let me handle it."

"Sir, let her talk."

"Shut it, you've already fucked her up."

Miyu's voice echoed in Krystal's mind: _Should try to read...Fox's mind..._

Krystal shut her wavering eyes, blocking the blaring world out, her ears twitched and head throbbed when Fox's shrills lacerated her concentration as the void blanketed her. Miyu's cleansing, calming aura pacified the stoked ire within.  
_No, not her..._

_The fuck is this guys problem? Fucking deck him._

"What did I do, sir?"

" _Abduction_."

_Are you fucking kidding me? Holy shit, he's insane._

"But she's here, isn't she?"

"You know what you fucking did."

"Sir, she's stressed. I suggested a break." Miyu paused. "Correct?"

Krystal snapped out of her trance, gazing at Miyu, Krystal eyes widened.  
"Yes, we had a nice time." They smiled at each other.

"And what happened if it didn't." Fox stepped between them. "What happens if you're abducted?" He glanced over his shoulder at Krystal."Then what?" He paused. "Remember what happened last time?"

_Why is he like this?_

Krystal rubbed her collarbone, staring down at the ground.  
"We are okay, Fox. Do not worry." She placed her hand on his shoulder before he shoved it off. "Please calm down."

"What if you weren't?" Fox turned to Miyu, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.  
"I can't save you all the time."

"Sir, we have surveillance."

" _ **Right**_ , like that's ever helped. Didn't with you"

"Ma'am." Miyu craned her head back. "Did you ever feel threaten?"

"No."

"Did you feel forced?"

"No."

Miyu's smug, toothy smile creased her lips. "Thank you." She nodded.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." The tip of Fox's boot clattered against the ground.

Miyu raised her brows as her eyes rounded when the side of her lip quirked and her ears shot up. She stared at Krystal, who gawked. "Excuse me?"

"She isn't aware of what she's doing." Fox upturned his nose and crossed his arms.

_That is not true._

Krystal and Miyu glanced at each other, blinking before facing Fox.

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"She's naive." Fox flashed a sliver of his clenched fangs.

 _Naive?_ Krystal's clasped lips crooked down as her brows came together.  
She clutched her sweaty, wavering hands by her waist.

Miyu set her palm on her forehead. "Ma'am, did you ev-"

"Shut it." Fox raised his fist in the air by his head, gesturing to halt, he shook his head.  
"Don't _ever_ talk to her."

Krystal's heart ceased, she held her breath.

"Communication is needed for training, sir."

"Not from you."

"Sir, I'm the best flight instructor in the country." Miyu stared down at Fox as they didn't budge.

_I can stop this._

"Who the fuck are you?"

Krystal shut her eyes and focused on Fox's valiant vigor.

_This dumb bitch._

"Miyu, and I'm well aware of you, Fox McCloud." She sighed.

_Yeah, who hasn't?_

"Never heard of you."

"I'm sure you've heard of our services."

Silence.

_Dumb bitch._

"I don't give a shit about you or your services."

"Well, it's your choice, sir." Miyu paused for a moment. "If our services wasn't to your liking, I can suggest others."

_Fucking shit, What else is there? Fuck...I can't pay for it...think, think fucker!_   
_Just...how do I stop her? Report her? Maybe? Dammit, dammit, dammit._   
_I'll figure something out._

Krystal opened her eyes, her chest tightened while her breaths hastened, searing her lungs. Her words bounded in her aching throat as her racked mind pleaded to speak the truth: her quivering mouth moved, hanging in place from the shock, Fox stormed in front of Miyu and stood face to face. Her throbbing heart froze.

"I'll find someone else." Fox crossed his arms.

They stood in silence.

Miyu stared down at him, neither budged, she nodded. "Very well, sir."

"...F-Fox..." Krystal stepped behind them, she stopped when Fox glared over his shoulder.  
She gulped down her regret. "I would like to st-"

"We're leaving."

"Fox, please wait." Krystal rested her hand on his shoulder, firming her grip.

"You don't get it." Fox lapped his arm around Krystal's waist and yanked her into his clutches. "I could've lost you." Moisture welled on the edge of his lax eyes.

"I am here, Fox. Do not worry." Krystal paused. "It would be good to stay, yes?"  
Her heart pounded when Fox's mouth dropped and eyes widened.  
She pursed her lips, holding the words down.  
Before she fired her thoughts off.  
"I trust Miyu."

No reply.

"...Fox?"

Arm collapsing by his waist. He stepped back. He shook his head.

"No," Fox said.

Krystal's head recoiled back, she faced away for a moment, clenching her teeth.  
"Fox, please liste-"

"Let's go."

Miyu sighed.

Krystal's eyes trailed towards the ground while her leaden heart dwindled.  
She nodded, her words clawed their way out of her throat. "Okay."

Fox turned his back to Miyu, headed towards Krystal, and laced his fingers with hers as he tugged her towards the door.

Glancing up at Miyu, Krystal wavering eyes wilted while Miyu's pleaded.  
Her chest tightened as the bitter, burdening truth pitted  
She sighed her indomitable sorrow.  
She followed the lie.  
Miserably.

* * *

 

"I know what you're thinking."

Krystal played with her fingers, lacing them together and rubbing them together.  
She leaned her head to the side as she stared out of the shuttle's window, gazing at the silhouettes of structures below, each fleck of a cubical's light appeared like fireflies in the night.

"I'm not trying to control you, please understand. She could've hurt you."

The whir of the engine and the whoosh of passing building prevented the silence.

"Look, you can be abducted." Fox's firmly gripped Krystal's tense shoulder.

_Not again._

Krystal clenched her hands together before she shut her eyes.  
She sighed.

"Hey, I'm just taking care of you."

"How was your day?" Krystal flicked her nose.

Fox paused. "It's okay." He removed his grasp.

"That is nice, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

_Please keep quiet._

Fox leaned back in his seat, the leather squeaked, he placed his palm over his eyes, sliding it down his muzzle before huffing. "Krys."

Krystal shuddered as a repugnant, revolting surge crawled throw her contorted stomach as bile blistered her throat.

He scratched the tip of his nose. "You didn't tell her..." He faced her. "Anything?"

"No."

"You know what happens if anyone knows, right?" Fox's hand clutched her tensing wrist.

Krystal opened her mouth but shut it. She nodded.

"Good." Fox's cynical smile stretched along his muzzle as he shut his eyes and leaned in towards her.

Dragging her half-lidded eyes to his muzzle, she shut them before she leaned for a kiss.  
The thought of Miyu caressed her numb, quivering body.  
The thought of escaping him soothed the potent pain.  
The thought of ending it enticed her.

They parted lips, Fox's grasp around her wrist tightened: Krystal glared at his hand.  
Neither of them said a word as they stewed in the silence.

"How will I train?"

"Hmm." Fox cupped his hand on his chin, pondering.

"Do..." Krystal paused. "I go tomorr-"

"No." Fox faced her, his narrowed eyes sheen with flecks of rage. piercing her soul.

Krystal rested her head against the window as she stared at her meek image:pitiful.  
She shut her blistering eyes as she inhaled and exhaled, easing the pain.  
Crippling, critical dread clipped her hope, slaughtering her pith.  
The side of her head throbbed as it pricked.  
Her ire plucked her heartstrings.

She sighed, exfoliating all the insufferable torment.

"Hey, Krys." Fox stared at her with his disgusting, lusting eyes.

Krystal glanced at him before she turned away.

"I love you."

Her words plunged from her like vomit.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Krys, ah, fuck! Krys." Fox moaned while the bed squeaked and thrashed against the wall.

"Krys, ah!" He moaned, his discomforting sweat dripped onto fur, matting it.

The rugged texture of plastic violated her insides as it burrowed deeper between her flesh. It crawled into her like a saw blade, clawing within the cavity.  
His damp, rapid, repugnant breath assaulted her.

"Oh, fuck, Krys...Ah. I'm...fuck."

Krystal's wavering shut eyes shielded her from him.  
Her mind roved to the speck of hope.  
The putrid image of him snuffed it.  
She feigned her orgasm: crying.  
She stared at the ceiling.  
His scent smothered.

  
Fox's encroaching sweaty body battered against her.  
His thick, vile musk invaded her nose.  
His repugnant lies mocked her flattened ears as the hero halfway opened his eyes.

" _FFFFFff_ fffuck, Ah." Fox's green as General Scales eyes lustfully gazed at her.

His clammy shaft snaked out of her cavity. She writhed under his binding weight. She masked her pain with a faux smile.

Rolling onto his back, Fox exhaled. "Amazing right?" He rested his hand on his rising and falling chest before he extended his arm and ran his fingers through Krystal's hair while she lie on her side.

Her narrowed eyes averted from the monster's greedy gaze. She whimpered.

"Sorry." Fox scratched the back of her ear. "I'll be gentler next time." His detestable, disgusting smirk mocked her. He extended his legs and arms out, stretching, he yawned.  
"Night, Krys."

"Is...it...okay, if I go to my chambers?" Krystal's nose flared from each assault of Fox's scent, churning the bile in her pitted gut.

"Hm?" He halfway faced her and blinked while he cradled the back of his head in his arms. "Why?" His brows came together.

"I need to study."

"I'll be teaching you."

Krystal's hallowing heart ceased.

"Don't sweat it." He shut his eyes.

_There must be a way out._

Krystal's ears pinned to her head.  
Her tail tucked between her leg.

"What?" Fox's ears twitched.

"You are busy, yes?"

"I can find time for you." Fox rolled on his side and forced his lips onto hers.  
He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you."

Silence.

Dread crept up Krystal's frigid arms as her shallow breaths hasten.  
Sweat trickled along her forehead.

"Damn, tired?" Fox rubbed his wet, cold nose against hers.

"I need a moment..." Her mouth hung while her words clawed at her throat.  
"Alone." Krystal lowered her head while her hair covered her eyes.

Fox shut his eyes, faced away, and huffed. Running his limp palm down his forehead and along his muzzle before cupping it on his chin, he sighed.

Krystal sat upright, arching her chest inward, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Creeping his eye open, Fox furrowed his brows while he glared at her.  
"Hey Krys."

_What is he after?_

"...Yes...?"

"If you ever go out, keep your phone on you, okay?"

Krystal nodded. "Good night, Fox." She slipped out of the covers, but he seized her balled fist with his light grasp. She peeked at him over her shoulder while his bitter, brash glare pierced her crumbling heart.  
She slipped her hand away before she dressed her self in a light garment.

He huffed and the bed squeaked as the covers rustled.

The sliding door swooshed as she stepped into the corridor: it shut him in when it clanged.

She held the pain in. Rotting on the inside. She swallowed her hope.

Krystal exhaled her disgust, crossing her arms before running a hand up and along her forehead and through her hair. She trudged through the encapsulating hallway as she scrunched up, rubbing her hands against her forearms to ward off the biting chill. Her feet pattered against the metal.

His revolting scent encroached her twitching nose as she shuddered and hissed.

She stepped by her door as her stomach surged with nauseating bile. She rested a hand on it, using it for support while leaning forward, she retched before she set her palm on her wrenching gut.

Krystal's weary finger nudged the door's button, it opened, she dragged herself inside as it shut behind her before she collapsed her back onto the bed and rested her wrist over her wilting eyes.

Miyu's voice rung in her mind. _What would you like to do with your life?_  
She scrunched her nose as she flicked it.

_This is what I have to do._

Her crumbling heart stripped her joy.

_I owe him._

She turned to the side and leaned over the ledge of the bed, covering her mouth. She spat on the floor and coughed.

Warm fluids sloshed between her legs. Her heavy eyes dragged towards the shower but her leaden body anchored to the bed. disheartening nightmares subdued her corroding mind.

She adjusted her self onto the center of the bed and rested on her side while she extended her hands out and rubbed her thumb along her finger.

Her torment slipped through her clenched fangs before she shut out the world.

_Are you living for yourself, or others?_

Krystal's brows came together as she clenched the cloth and balled it into her hand.  
She rolled on her back and stared lost in thought at the bathroom in front of her.

His scent crept through her nose: she covered her mouth while her blistering bile rushed up her throat before she gulped it down. Hefting herself upright, she carried herself to the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower while she stared at the knob: her torment welled on the edge of her eyes until it poured down her cheeks as it dripped down her quivering chin. She whimpered, covering her searing eyes to hide from the pain.

Fox's voice shrieked throughout her mind.  
_She's naive._  
_Hey, I'm just taking care of you._  
 _I love you Krys._  
 _I love you Krys._  
 _I love you Krys._

  
Krystal's chest arched inwards as her heavy shoulders dragged her down.  
She sniffled before she wailed.  
Scrunching up into a ball.  
Drowning in despair.  
Lost in thought.  
Hopeless.

  
Miyu's voice whispered through her mind while it caressed her heart.  
_If you need any help. Let me know, and that...applies with him too._

She wiped the bleary moisture from her eyes, sniffling, she stood and turned the knob while a rush of warm water drenched her.

* * *

 

Krystal gazed at the fogged mirror while the stiff, humid air smothered her.  
She wiped her paw encircles to glare at herself in the reflection.  
She dipped her head between her scrunched shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself.

_Why does he care about me?_

Her heavy, half-lidded eyes crawled to her chest in the mirror.

_Is that the reason?_

The confines of the gem encapsulated her, her breaths increased, and her body clenched up. She shut her eyes and shook her head, warding off the wicked thought.

Krystal rubbed her fingers together as she tucked her lip under her fangs to nip at them.  
She shivered from the chilled room before she turned around and grabbed a towel, cleansing herself from his scent.

She strolled between the rooms and leaned against the bathroom's door frame.

Her limp head hung as she peeked through the strands of hair at her dresser.  
She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows at the latex suits; the sheen of the breastplates mocked her, the purple an unfitting color for battle: eye candy.  
She clenched her fangs.

Krystal's drawn-out exhale diminished her hope. She glanced at the exit, brooding on her pensive thoughts.

  
_Are you living for yourself, or others?_

She glanced at her clothes and back on the door. Her eyes wilted as her tail wrapped around her legs; her heart longed for Miyu.

"I...do not know what to do," Krystal whispered. _Am I imprisoned here?_  
_From one...to another?_

Frigid sweat crawled down her spine. Her breaths increased. She hugged herself.

The navy blue walls encroached around her like the gem did. Her skin pricked and fur bristled.

_I owe him, he saved me. I have to._

Her chest tightened. She stared at the door as dread crept up her spine.

_If you need any help. Let me know, and that...applies with him too._

Krystal transfixed on her clothes. Dressed herself. She stormed out the door.

* * *

 

Rapping her wavering knuckle on the metal door, Krystal's heart skipped a beat as her short breaths eased. Sweat trickled along her forehead. She gulped.

Muffled foot patters drew near, Slippy asked in his groggy voice, "Who is it?"

"Shhh." She paused before she whispered, "It's me."

"Oh, hold on...I need ugh—one sec." Slippy's feet tapped against the floor, cloth rustled before he walked to the door and it swooshed open. "What is it?"  
He rubbed the back of his hand against one of his eyelids.

"I need to use..." Krystal narrowed her brows as she rummaged her mind for the word.  
"The...stone thing? Thing that calls cars, yes!" She nodded.

"Terminal?"

Krystal nodded as her eyes rounded while she smiled.

"Why?"

"Getting Fox a present."

"Oh?" Slippy tilted his head back. "S-should I too?"

"No, no, no." Krystal waved her arms in X shapes "I have it."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Krystal nodded.

Silence.

Slippy rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what exactly do you need?"

Krystal blinked, she tilted her head to the side and halfway turned away as she cupped her hand on her chin. "Umm."

Silence.

"To go somewhere." Krystal's tail curled between her legs. She faux a toothy, playful smile.

"What's the store's name?"

Sweat trickled by her wavering brow as her stomach knotted. Her eyes trailed away.  
"Ugh...I need to see someone."

"Huh?" The side of Slippy's lip crooked up.

"They have gift." She wrung her hands.

"Wait, someone has it?"

"...Yes...?"

"Do you have their address?" Slippy rested his hands on his hips.

"Err...no?" Krystal's chest compressed. "I mean..." She rested her quivering hand on her chin while she clasped her lips. "I forgot." Her ears pinned to her head.

Slippy blinked as he slowly shook his head. "I...can't help you."

"No, wait, please!" Krystal extended her palm to halt him.

"I wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay? You're...acting weird?"

"I need this for Fox."

"Is it that important?"

Krystal nodded.

"What...can I do?" Slippy said.

"I can find them."

"How?"

"I can rea—remember if I see the area." Krystal gulped.

"How do we start?" Slippy crossed his arms.

She bit her lip.

"Well?"

"Ugh, I err...know where to start!" Krystal nodded.

Slippy sighed. "I'm sorry, Krystal. But...this is a lot more than I expected."

"Please?" She rested her hands on her chest as her brows rose.

"It's been a long day."

"I need to."

Slippy turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Krystal head and shoulders sagged while her lips wilted.

"I want to...it's just...job after job is killing me..."

Her heart crumbled.

"I know, Fox is great...but I need rest..."

Krystal sighed as the truth held on the tip of her tongue.

_It...won't hurt for him to know?_

A frigid chill surged through veins. she held her breath.

"I'm sorry, maybe la-"

"I need your help."

Slippy blinked as his mouth halfway hung open.

"Please trust me." Krystal leaned forward and rested her hand on Slippy's shoulder.  
"I'm..." She paused. "...Scared..."

No reply.

Krystal blinked the welling moisture from her bleary eyes before she wiped them.

Slippy rubbed his shoulders as his eyes drooped. "Of?"

"Fox."

His eyes wilted. "R-really?"

Krystal nodded.

"Wh-"

The ship creaked as they both faced the disturbance.

"Why?" Slippy asked.

"I feel...I am trapped."

"...With us?"

Krystal's chest hallowed. "Yes."

"Do you hate it?"

"No." She played with her fingers. "I want to be me, but stay." She paused. "I like all of you. You are like family." Sorrow surged through her fringed veins.

"But you're scared?" Slippy scratched the back of his head.

"I am..." Krystal titled her head back and rummaged through her mind. "Fox is sweet, but I worry he will...exile me." She rested her sweaty, wavering palms on her chest.

Slippy shook his head. "He wouldn't."

Krystal's eyes trailed away. "I wish that was true."

"I know him, he wouldn't."

Her sorrow clawed her throat as they anchored to her tightening chest and pounding heart. Krystal's mouth moved, but the truth hid.

"He's not bad."

"I know, but..." She leaned her head back before she sighed and collapsed it by her chest.  
"Fox was upset because..." Her heart skipped a beat. "I found someone."

Silence.

Regret pitted into her chest, drowning her.  
Anguish flooded her heart, drowning her.  
Guilt racked her mind, drowning her.

"Oh...?" Slippy averted his gaze. "So...are you two..."

"We are still together." Krystal shut her eyes.

"Oh...I..." Slippy crossed his arms. "I—You should...talk to hi-"

"I cannot."

Slippy fidgeted as he turned away for a moment. "I'-I'm sorry, I just..." He shrugged. "I..." He paused while his mouth suspended in the air. "I can't help..." His shoulders wilted.

"Please."

"J-just," Slippy stammered. "Tell Fox at least."

Krystal sank her fangs into her lip.

"It's...just...this doesn't feel right."

She nodded.

"Do...you know them?"

"Sort of?" The side of Krystal's lip dimpled her cheek.

Silence.

"We..." An awkward laugh seeped from her lips. "Just met..."

Slippy clasped his lips as he nodded. "Mhm."

_Am I messing up?_

Krystal crossed her arms. "I need someone to talk to." Her eyes scurried away while sweat trickled down her forehead. She gulped her embarrassment when her body clenched up, readying for the nagging volley.

"Do you trust...them?"

Her ears rose while her brows parted and eye rounded; her tail wags as she vigorously nods, dimpling her burning cheeks with her outstretched smile while resting her hands on her chest.

"Do they...know you?"

"Yes!"

"Are...you sure...they'd be okay with you..." Slippy sucked air through his pursed lips. "Visiting them?"

Krystal froze in place like a statue while her fur stood.

"It's...a bit late."

"Can we try?"

No reply.

"Please?"

Slippy shrugged. "Only if you..." He shut his eyes and sighed. His jaw hung while he stared at her. "Break up with Fox."

Krystal's heart sunk.

"If he's rude." Slippy pointed at himself. "I'll talk to him." He smirked.

"Really?" Relief surged through her body.

"Promise." Slippy extended his hand out, gesturing for a handshake.

"Thank you." Krystal leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bwuah! No touching, no touching!"

They laughed.

* * *

 

Krystal and Slippy crept into the compact, dark corridor as she lead him. They inched their way past Falco's room.

The structure creaked while they froze in place: a few inches away from his door.

Falco's muffled voice carried through the door. "Why do you want me to?"

They crept onward as Falco spoke.

"She's what?"

"Wait," Slippy whispered and tugged on Krystal's hand. He beckoned her towards the wall before pressed his head against it.

Krystal fixated on the end of the corridor before she faced Slippy and sighed.  
She cupped her hand by her ear and eavesdropped on Falco.

"So what? She made a new friend." He paused. "Buddy, na, just stop."

Silence.

"Wait, she what?" Falco paused. "Uh-huh." The bed squeaked. "Yeah? Really?"

Krystal nudged Slippy.

He extended a finger in the air.

"Look man, she's experiencing the world. Let her." Falco's feet pattered against the floor, distancing himself form them, his voice faltered. "It's still new to her. Just drop it"

Krystal tugged on Slippy's jumpsuit's collar.

"Hold on," Slippy said.

"Just rest man, yeah...night." Falco mumbled as his feet drew near.

She tugged on it again.

"Hold on, I-"

Their eyes rounded while the both transfixed on the abrupt swooshing sound.

The door opened as Falco halfheartedly strolled out, sagging his shoulders and posture.  
He dragged his head towards them before he made the peace sign. "Yo."

Krystal's fur bristled and heart pounded while she trembled.

He scratched the bottom of his beak. "See ya." He waved them goodbye and dragged himself towards the opposite end of the hallway.

"Wait, what?" Slippy blinked.

Falco peeked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Didn't see anything."

Krystal and Slippy stared at each other for a moment.

She spoke up, "Thank you."

"Like I said, didn't see anything." The darkness shrouded him while he strolled away.

Slippy shut his eyes and sighed.

"Why did you want to listen?"

He shrugged.

"Do you worr-"

"We should keep moving." Slippy sidestepped past her and headed down the corridor.

Krystal watched him as he waited by the corner before he set his hands in his pockets.  
She followed and they stood side by side. Her ears pinned to her head when she noticed his dejected expression.

"Please promise me." Slippy paused to inhale before he exhaled his drawn-out breath.  
"You'll break up with him."

She nodded.

"Again, I'll make sure he won't do anything...stupid."

"Thank you."

Slippy shook his head. "Don't thank me until I do it."

She nodded.

They strolled through the corridors, ambled down switchback stairs, and crept by Peppy's room.

His muffled snores caught her twitching ears as they passed his door.

Slippy's phone rung, fumbling his pockets, he pulled it out as the two fixated on Peppy's door with round eyes. He whispered, "Hello?"

They crept onward.

"She's been acting weird?" Slippy motioned for Krystal to proceed, but she didn't budge.

_Was I that obvious?_

"I haven't noticed." Slippy paused, nodding his head. "It's a bit late, Fox. I need sl-" He faced away.

Silence.

"Why am I whispering?" Slippy gulped. "Ugh." He halfway turned around to stare at Krystal. "Tired?"

She peeked over her shoulder at Peppy's door before extended her hand and waved at Slippy to move forward.

"Yeah, I'll watch out for her..." Slippy stepped past her and Krystal trailed behind.  
"No problem, it's A-OK."

He paused as Krystal bumped into him and stumbled.

"What's wrong? Fox? Fox?" His voice diminished, "Deep breaths, it's okay." He raised his finger at Krystal. "She cares, I know she does." His shoulders wilted. "Hey what's wrong?" His eyes welled with tears. "No, no, it's okay." His voice wavered, "I'm here, talk to me."

Sorrow bloomed in Krystal's heart.

"She's just finding herself." Slippy crossed his arm and tucked it under his elbow.  
"I know, but I think..." He paused. "Nevermind." He leaned his head back and shook it while his chin quivered. "It's nothing, really." He stared at Krystal and shrugged as tears trailed down his face. "Please just drop it."

Silence.

"No, I don't mean...Y-you...want to know what I think?"

Slippy's eyes trailed away from Krystal's. "O-okay...I think." He paused for a minute as his mouth hung.

"Y-you guys should..." He paused as he held his breath. "I...don't know how...to make it easy."

Dead silence.

"You...guys should...be friends."

Krystal's tense chest unwind while her relief slipped past her lips.

"Hello? Hello? Fox?" Slippy's arm collapsed by his waist as he rested his palm above his nose. He shut his eyes.

Krystal lowered her head and ears while she placed her hand on her elbow.

_It would happen eventually, this...is right._

"I need a moment." Slippy waved for Krystal to move on.

She stared at him before she nodded and progressed down the hallway. Her light footfalls echoed in her ear.

_No more lies, he has to know._

Krystal sighed and continued onward through the bowels of the ship.

Her heart pounded in her tightening chest while her excitement seared her lungs.

Krystal's fur bristled, he called her; she dropped the call.

She turned a sharp corner. The exit came to view, a red metal door.

The light patters of her boots reverberated in her standing ears.

Step by step, deliverance drew near.  
Step by step, Miyu's warmth wrapped around her.  
Step by step, she stood tall before her unrelenting ultimatum.  
Resting her wavering hand on the latch, she nudged it open: escaping her prison.

* * *

 

Strands of lights wrapped around the contours of Krystal's body while the passing objects swooshed by. The frigid air slipped through her twitching nose. She rested her elbow against the car's door and cradled her cheek in her palm.  
Her ears flatten as she shut her eyes.

A female's synthetic voice said, "Please insert new destination."

Miyu's saccharine, invigorating aura beckon her heart.

"Umm, Krystal?"

Her eyes crept open as they met Slippy's round ones, leaning forward, she studied the datapad's readouts and suspended her finger over a circle indication on a parking lot before she tapped her finger against the screen.

"...Hmm..."

Krystal adjusted herself in the seat. "Yes?"

"You just met them right?"

She nodded.

"How do you know...where they live?"

"They showed me."

Slippy squinted his eyes. "Weren't you training?"

She nodded.

"Hmm."

Krystal turned to the window to watch the passing buildings.  
"Sorry for bringing you in this."

No reply.

She shut her eyes and focused on Miyu's aura.

"What happens if Fox finds out?"

Her eyes wavered and brows twitched.

Slippy sighed. "We need a backup plan."

"He will not." She brooded on her pensive thoughts.

"But if he does? Then what? I...think we need t-"

"No, shh."

Krystal's eyes shot open. "There!" She stared at an apartment complex as their car passed by it.

"You...sure?"

She faced him and nodded.

Slippy rested his hand on his face as he lowered his head.  
"If..."

"Hm?" Krystal's ears pinned back as a frigid chill crawled down her spine.

"If anything happens, I'll do something."

"What...do you mean?"

"If..Fox acts up."

"No, this is my choice, I will." She rested her hand on her hallowing chest.

"No, he's upset, really." Slippy sighed. "I'm still leery."

"Leery?"

"Worried."

"Why?" Krystal tilted her head as the vehicle's speed faltered as it steadied into an elongated carport.

The car parked as the engine died and the door swooshed open.

"Just am."

"Ah." She nodded.

"Have your phone?"

"Yes."

"If you get lost, call me, okay?"

She nodded before she stepped out, strolling down the sidewalk while heading towards Miyu's resident.

Crickets chirped as distant vehicles whirred.

_Will she be happy to see me? I...think she would?_

Krystal halted in the street light's shelter. She shut her eyes and musing on Miyu.  
She bolted in her direction and arrived to the end of the apartment complex before she stepped along its brick wall as she studied the balcony's rows and structure's columns.

Smiling while her heart teems with glee, she stormed to the end of the complex, bolted up the switchback stairs, and stood before Miyu's door.

She raised her wavering fist up, cocking it back by the door, she held her breath; her heart fluttered within its confining cage while she fixated on the door like she'd seen treasure when her mind clouded before she gulped down her searing doubt that scoured her throat raw, and she struck the opportunity like it's her last, waiting for the serene sanctum to welcome her: Miyu's light footfalls whispered in her ear when they drew near.

The barrier parted. Her soothing scent snuggled her nose her. Krystal lax eyes met with her round ones.

Krystal's tail curled between her legs as she lowered her head and her ears flatten while her cheeks burned.

Miyu craned her head over Krystal and peeked over her as her jaw hung in the air.  
She crossed her arms and shut her mouth, clasping her lips, her ears pinned back.  
"What...are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She half smiled, mending bliss bloomed in her chest.

She slowly nodded before she averted her gaze.

"Is...that bad?" Krystal rested her hands on her chest.

Miyu shook her head. "It's just.." Her toothy, beaming smile dimpled her rosy cheeks. "Weird?" She chuckled and gazed into Krystal wilting eyes.

_Did I do something wrong?_

A frigid twinge surged down Krystal's spine. Her head dipped between her shoulders.

"N-not that it's bad!" Miyu's ears and fur stood as she raised her splayed palms by her chest while she waved them through the air.  
"I-I...like that you're here, really!" She crossed her arms. "It's just...abrupt, Y'know?"

Krystal's voice diminished, "I am sorry."

" ** _What_**! Don't be sorry!" She stepped aside and beckon Krystal in. "It's good."

"No, I was not thinking." Krystal pursed her lips as ecstasy clouded her mind.  
"It was rude." She lowered her head. Her eyes widened when Miyu nudged Krystal's chin up with the tip of her finger.

"Don't be hard on yourself." She shut her eyes and toothily smiled.

Krystal's eyes half-lidded while her lips quivered and dimpled her warm cheeks as she gazed lost into Miyu's soft orbs that lustered from the outside light; her heart fluttered when a harmonious, benign surge flourished throughout her unwinding body before her short breaths eased.

Miyu's hand recoiled back as raised her palms by her head before she turned away.  
"S-sorry, I get handsy..." She whispered, "Bad habit."

"I do not mind."

" _Still_." Her ears pinned to her head. "Anyway,ugh, come in." She waved her in with her lax hand before Krystal stepped into the vacant apartment. "So...what'd you like to do?"  
She shut the door behind her.

"Is it okay to talk?" Krystal lowered her head and her eyes locked with Miyu's round ones through the strands of her hair.

Miyu's fur and ears stood. "Absolutely!" She smiled. "Do...you need anything?"

She shook her head.

"You sure?" Miyu received a nod. "Okay, well, there's a couch on the left." She raised her fist up and jutted her finger as she pointed towards the arched entranceway next to a constricting hallway. "I'm just going to get a drink real quick." She covered her mouth and coughed while dollops of sweat formed on her forehead.

Krystal nodded before she stepped by her and headed towards the living room.  
She stumbled and bumped against the rough drywall.

_Is it that...late?_

She rested her hand on the rim of the entrance to stabilize herself.  
Her heavy eyelids fluttered before she shook her head and warded off the drowsiness.  
Strolling to the couch, she banged her knee against the edge of the glass table and hissed.

_Come on, just stay up a little longer._

Krystal leaned over and rubbed her sore knee. She collapsed back on the couch and splayed her arms and legs out while she slouched the side of her body against the armrest.

Miyu called out from the kitchen adjacent to the living room's entrance, "So, what brought you here?"

"Umm...Stuff."

" **What**? It's a bit hard to hear."

" **STUFF**." Krystal shut her eyes and rubbed the back of her hand against them, but slumber enticed her as she rested her head against the soft cushions.

"Personal?"

" **Yes**." A drawn-out exhale wheezed through her nose.

Miyu's footsteps rapped against the rug as she strolled into the room with a sandwich and a clear glass of water. "Too personal to ask?"

She dipped her head between her shoulders as she cupped her hand on her chins and pursed her lips.

Munching on her food and talking with her mouth full, Miyu waved her hand with the sandwich through the air. "Don't worry about it." She sat beside Krystal, a few inches away.

"It is not that." She shook her head. "I do not want you to be in trouble."

Miyu chuffed. " _Please_ , I love trouble." She faced away and sipped her water before she set aside on the glass table. "Had a thrill pissing him off."

"That...is not good." A faint smile stretched across her muzzle.

"Can't help it. I _love_ to piss people off" She paused. "The way he acted. Priceless." Wagging a finger in the air, she mimicked Fox's voice while she puffed her chest out, "I'll have you fired because my **daddy** had connections!" She laughed until she snorted and stared at Krystal with round eyes, shrunken pupils, and pointed ears: she burst into a giggle fit when Krystal snickered.

"It is still not nice to make fun of him." She covered her mouth as a few chuckles escaped through her clenched fangs.

"I know, I know." She waved her lax hand through the air. "But not to sound rude..." She took a bite of her sandwich and talked with her mouth full, "Heish an ashhole." She chewed it before she gulped.

Krystal covered her mouth and yawned. _Oh dear..._ Her bleary eyes dragged to Miyu.  
Her weary body crawled to rest on the cushion beside Miyu.  
Her faint soothing scent caressed her nose.  
Melting the world around.  
She smiled.

"So...umm..." Miyu tilted her head back and stared heavenward as her brows twitched.  
She sunk her fangs into her wavering smile that dimpled her flushed cheeks.  
Sucking air through her teeth, she scooted herself an inch away.  
"What are...we?" She peeked at Krystal before her dilated pupils scurried away.

Krystal tiled her head to the side. "Huh?"

She mumbled, "Are we — — — or like..." Her voice ebbed into a whisper, "Friends, who're going to — — — or...something like that." Sweat trickled down her forehead and past her parted brows.

"I do not follow." Krystal blinked.

Miyu's lip quirked up as she shut her eyes and rested her palm on her forehead before she sucked air through her fangs. "A-are we friends...or." She paused. "Y'know...?" She shrugged.

"I do not know."

She groaned. "Forget it."

"No, I wish to know."

"Has that guy been bad to you?"

Krystal blinked. "...Yes, but please do tell me what you mean."

"Sheesh, such an ass." Miyu crossed her arms and nipped at her sandwich.  
"Want me to hit him? I'd deck him square in the muzzle."

"Please do not hit him." Krystal's brows parted.

_Is she scared of something?_

She rested her hand on Miyu's shoulder, who jerked back and stared at her with round eyes. "Please tell me about us."

No reply.

"Please?"

"It's...late."

"Is it hard to say?"

  
Shrugging, Miyu's ears wilted as her eyes and lips sagged. The end of her tail thrashed through the air. She tilted her head back for a moment before she faced Krystal, piercing Krystal's heart with her dejected expression.  
"Do...you want..." She paused, trailing her gaze from Krystal. "To...be more than...friends?"

Krystal blinked.

"Like..." Miyu clenched her teeth as her fur bristled. "I don't know." She turned away, her shoulders collapsed.

"What does that mean?" Her tail wagged and her ears stood.

Swaying her head side to side, Miyu inhaled, holding it.  
"W-would." Her body trembled as she gazed into Krystal's eyes. "Y-you...ahm."  
She gulped and paused. "W-would you like to...ugh." She turned away for a moment to mumble to herself before she faced Krystal and held her hand between her sweaty, wavering paws; and spoke as fast as she could, "Would you like to go on a date!"

"Date?" Krystal tilted her head to the side.

"Oh man." She slowly blinked. "You're the most cutest girl I've ever met." Her toothy smile dimpled her cheeks.

_She is too sweet._

"Oh?" Her cheeks burned while her heart danced.

"But ugh." Miyu clasped her lips and coughed as she slipped her hands from Krystal. "A date is...like..." She leaned her head back and pondered, rotating her mouth encircles. "It's...like..." She snapped her fingers. "Where you get to know someone!"

"But you know me."

She nodded. "I do, but...you don't know me."

"Is it okay if I do?"

"Well..." Miyu rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed. "I..." She swayed her head side to side as she clenched her teeth. She played with her hands. and lowered her head by her chest while her lips wilted.

"Are you okay?" Krystal edged herself closer to her.

"Yeah." She waved her palm in the air. "There's just...some stuff...that's hard to say?"  
She shrugged. "So, ugh." She shut her eyes while she sucked air through her teeth.  
"If...we're going to d-date..." She rested her wavering palm on her sweaty forehead before she ran it along the bridge of her nose and tilted her head back. "There is something...you have to know." She stared at her, Miyu's hurt expression plucked Krystal's heartstrings.  
Her mouth moved, but she said nothing.

They sat in dreading silence.

Miyu's half-lidded, glistening eyes scurried away before she exhaled and shrugged.

"I'm...trans..."

Krystal tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Trans?"

Miyu leaned her head back, smiling, her breathy laughs caressed Krystal's ears.  
"You're so innocent." She wiped away the welled tears before she sniffled.

"Sorry."

"Aww, don't be, it's really cute."

"But what does that mean?"

"Umm..." Miyu scratched the side of her head. "What what means?"

"Trans."

"Well..." She paused. "Ugh...not sure if I can...put it into words...but." She shrugged. "I'll try."

Krystal edged herself closer to Miyu; her heart teemed with joy when their eyes met: shushing the outside world.

"I'm a woman." She paused and held her breath. "Who...happened to be born." She huffed. "Male at birth."

"But you are a woman."

"Thank you, it's just..." Miyu rubbed her furrowed forehead. "I'm going to be a hundred percent truthful..." She gulped. "I...only had...top surgery. So." She inhaled and held it.  
"Everything below...is there."

"I do not follow." Krystal flicked her ear.

Miyu sighed as her voice faltered with a hint of pain, "It's...hard...to explain."

"That is okay."

Miyu's ears folded back as her shoulders dropped. "Is...it?"

She shut her eyes, smiled, and nodded.

"E-even when." Miyu's body trembled as tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks while her wavering chin hung. "Vic...said I was fake..."

Krystal's eyes crept halfway open while they met with Miyu's glistening, wavering orbs.  
Warm, cleansing heat skipped through her body, silencing her thoughts of him.  
Her adoration flew from her heart; her voice carried the saccharine truth.  
"I love you for who you are and nothing more."

Warm, soft arms wrapped around her and snuggled her into Miyu's chest. Her whimpers pleaded for comfort. Their muzzles rested an inch apart.

Miyu's loving scent and sultry breaths tickled Krystal's twitching nose as their lax eyes shut before their lips met, mending the loneliness: they embraced as Krystal wrapped her quivering arms around her and cuddled their warm bodies together; basking in each others attuning present.


	4. Chapter 4

Their lips parted, Miyu's sultry, balmy breaths dampen Krystal muzzle as they gazed into each other's eyes, lost at the doorstep of one other's mind like a black hole in the cosmos; they compressing their warm, soft bodies and pulled one another in: it melted and silenced all of the torment that clouded their thoughts.

Krystal's ears folded as her tail tucked between her leg. She licked Miyu's muzzle.  
Her skipping heart danced within her tightened chest as her twitching brows parted.  
Miyu's soothing scent caressed her nose while they embraced their lips.

She crept a sliver of her mouth open as Miyu's balmy breath tickled her lungs.  
Krystal body eased when Miyu glided her rough tongue along the roof of her mouth.

Miyu leaned her head back and nipped at the edge of Krystal's lips. Her fangs pricked the skin.

They shut their eyes and wallowed in one another's warmth before they embraced again.

Trailing her tongue slowly along Krystal's upper gum line, Miyu leaned her head back as they unembraced. Her drawn-out, tantalizing breaths brushed Krystal's twitching nose.

Krystal crept her eyes halfway open, staring at Miyu's flushed cheeks as her pleasant smile dimples her cheek.

Blissful tears streamed along Miyu's face. Light glimmered off of the thin coating.

They snuggled together, compressing their chest together; they rested their foreheads against each other, gazing into one another's pacifying gaze. They smiled, drifting in the ecstasy.

A peculiar sensation pricked Krystal's mind. The world froze. Miyu's eyes widen.

Krystal blinked and the world changed: waves buffeted against the sand dune while the wind buffeted in her twitching ears.

Grass tickled her bare feet as she peered into the sky's cohesion of cobalt and violate; a fleck of the setting sun peeked through the clouds as they wrapped around it like hands grasping for gold. Its rays reached throughout the sky.

She rested her hand over her mouth as her brows came together. She narrowed her eyes and studied a stark, lone island.

He heart beckon her, her legs carried her forward, and Miyu's aura called for her.

The sand brushed against her feet before she stood at the edge of the rising waves.  
The wind caressed her as strands of hair danced.

A stark figure in the distance extended their splayed palm in the air and vigorously waved at her.

Frigid water brushed against her ankles before the waves reseeded.

Krystal's heart skipped within her chest, tugging her forward towards Miyu.  
She studied the glimmering ocean as clear as Cape Claw.

Instincts kicked in. She stepped forward. Her feet rested above the body of water.

Her steps rippled the water as she paced forward, staring at Miyu as she smiles.  
The gust of wind buffeted in her standing ears as her tail wagged.  
The thick salty smell of the sea brushed against her nose.

Miyu stood before the edge of the sea for a moment. She cupped her hands around her muzzle, moving her mouth as if to speak, but she said nothing.  
Staring down at the waves, she strolled towards her.

Krystal's fluttering heart halted her between the islands as she watched Miyu progress.

They met in the middle, staring at each other's bare body.

Covering her lower half, Miyu's sweet, rosy cheeks twitched.  
Her downcast eyes scurried towards the ocean.

Krystal extended her hands out, her paw pads splayed out against a translucent barrier while she smiled and gazed at Miyu.

Lowering her head between her scrunched shoulders, Miyu peeked at Krystal.  
She reached out before her wavering hand retracted by her face.  
Her lips pursed and receded as ears pinned back.  
She shook her head.

They stood in silence for minutes.  
The loneliness settled in.  
Neither budged.

The bitter breeze bashed against their bodies as it unkempt their fur while the waves bellow battered against her feet.

The crippling, constraining dread pitted within her churning gut.

Miyu shrugs and clenched her fangs, unable to face Krystal, her mouth moves —bottom lip quivering— but she said nothing before she sighs and straightened her posture as she leaned her head back, reaching out, her fingers twitched while she extended her palm towards Krystal's; it pressed against the barrier, splaying out: her expression the same as when they first met, welcoming and warm when her outstretched, toothy smile dimples her fluffy cheeks.

Krystal bobbed her head at her other hand, indicating to Miyu.

Silence.

Miyu shut her eyes, clasping her lips. She raised her hand and exposed her beautiful body to the world.

Krystal smiled, lost in Miyu's gaze while her hands met with hers on the barrier.  
She leaned in, edging herself towards her while her heart skips.

The world stopped. Her fingers penetrated the barrier and entwined with Miyu's soft, warm ones.

Miyu's eyes widen as she recoiled her head back. Her mouth hung agape and ears stood.

Krystal clutched Miyu's sultry, wavering palms in hers as Krystal edged her forearm through the barrier while Miyu panted as her lips wilted and ears lowered.  
She shut her eyes and smiled while she mouthed the words, "It's okay."

Miyu nodded, inhaled a deep breath, and stared into Krystal's eyes.

Easing her arms through the barrier, Krystal's sweaty forehead twitched. Her mind teemed with serene ecstasy and adoring adoration; a purgative warmth coursed through her body while it cradled her heart.

Her muzzle rested an inch away from the obstruction.

Miyu shut her eyes she hitched her head back, her mouth hung open while she panted.  
She moaned as Krystal slipped through the cracks of the barrier.

She nudged her muzzle through before her head, shoulders, and breast past.  
Shutting her eyes, Krystal penetrated it.

They both moaned, connecting together while their sultry bodies snuggled and compressed against one another, rubbing each other's soothing scent into their fur; their soft bosoms nestled against one another when their warm lower half brushed against each other while their lips met, melting the doubt, despair, and the distorted image of him as it replaced it with adoration in her teeming with bliss heart and zest with deep desired mind: free from the tormenting, subsiding pain.

Miyu slipped her arms under Krystal's as she trailed her fingers up her back and grooved her fur before Miyu rested her hands behind her folded ears and scratched the lower ends while Krystal wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her squeezed breast.

Their legs entwined as their lips parted. Krystal inhaled Miyu's tantalizing breaths, cradling it within her lungs. Her eyes halfway crept open, they met with Miyu's glistening ones.

Krystal grinded her hips against Miyu's while the friction between them shot a bolt of intoxicating desire as she shuddered.

They suspended in the air, touching the edge of the water with their toes.

Miyu rested her wet, cold nose against Krystal's neck. Her shallow breaths brushed against her fur before she trailed her sultry, rough tongue along the vulnerable flesh while Krystal hitched her head back and whimpered as she clenched her teeth and smiled.

The ravenous emptiness dissipated as her heart and mind teemed with titillating adoration. Krystal smiled and her cheeks burned. Miyu's limp lower half glided against the rim of Krystal's slit.

Running her soft body against Krystal's flesh, Miyu edged her lower half into her and nestled Krystal's clit, thrusting against it as the titillating friction surges throughout her body.

Miyu nipped at Krystal's collarbone, pricking the skin with her fangs and brushing her tongue against it.

Sweat trickled down Krystal's forehead. She moaned from each loving thrust against her clit while Myu edged herself deeper into her.

Krystal's body tensed as her thighs spasm. She curled her toes while she wiggled, and her ecstatic bliss tickled her lungs as her breathy laughs escaped her lips: mending the lacerating loneliness.

Miyu panted while she ceased her movement before they both leaned back.  
She gazed into Krystal's eyes.

Trailing her fingers through Miyu's fur, Krystal's hands glided across Miyu's soft, round breast as she cupped her hands above them with her thumbs an inch away from her nipples.  
She rubbed them along the edge of the areola encircles.

Hitching her head back and pressing her fangs into her lips, Miyu moaned and shuddered.

Krystal pinched them, squeezed her breast, and gently twisted the tip of her nipple.  
A warm sensation surged through her clit.

Miyu shut her eyes and moaned. She panted as her body wiggled before she giggled.

She stopped as she gazed into Miyu's half-lidded eyes.  
Krystal smiled and hugged her as she rested her nose against her twitching one.  
She inhaled her tantalizing, savory breaths.  
Walling in the content moment: her heart teemed with pure adoration.

They rested their head against each other. Laughed as they shut their eyes. And kissed as the world around them faded into the void.

Krystal moan, she rotated her jaw and smacked her lips as her leaden eyes fluttered open.  
The blurry room of Miyu's returned.

Rays of morning sunlight peeked through the cracks of Miyu's shutters.  
The air conditioner thrummed.

She shivered as she fidgeted in the couch, but her movements constrained by Miyu's warms body and arms. A faint smile dimpled her cheeks as she stared at Miyu's dormant state.  
She bit her lips and pursed them when she noticed a sliver of drool ooze from the side of Miyu's mouth.

Krystal wiped the moisture from Miyu's mouth with the back of her hand, rubbing it into her suit. She nudged her arms off of her before she sat upright and clambered over the end of the couch.

Miyu mumbled and pulled the pillow into her chest, curling up into a ball like a child.

Rotating her shoulders before stretching her back, Krystal peeked at Miyu while she ran her fingers through the strand of her hair.

The doorbell rung.

Krystal fur bristled as her eyes rounded. She stared at Miyu, but the doorbell rung again.  
She stood idle, resting her hand on her chin.

The wood pounded as the visitor rapped their fist against it.

She paced herself towards the entrance. She scratched the back of her head as she sighed.  
She extended her hand towards the knob before she retracted it and halfway turned to stare at the living room's entrance. She shook her head and dragged the door open.  
She gasped: heart ceased.

"Hey, _Krys_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it had to end like that: I wanted to write one more but I lost the will to finish it.


End file.
